1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper detection apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing method of a printer employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers use sheets of paper having a variety of sizes (widths or lengths) as a recording medium and have one or more paper feed units for containing the paper. The paper feed unit includes a paper feed cassette for containing regular size paper and a multipurpose tray for containing irregular size paper. During printing, paper is drawn from the paper feed unit that contains the paper having a size fitting to the size of a print image. However, when the paper feed unit contains paper having a size different from that of the print image, for example, paper smaller than the print image, the image is partially omitted when the image is printed on the different size paper.
The paper is transferred based on a standard (transfer standard) of the center portion or a side edge in the widthwise direction. These standards are referred to as center feeding and side feeding. A printing start and end timing in the widthwise direction of a print unit must be controlled according to the transfer standard and width of the paper.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved paper detection apparatus that detects different size paper for printing according to a printing method.